TRP: Roddy and Hansel (Stealing)
Setting The ruins, just after the party has finished looting everything they could get their hands on. Raef is off talking to a squirrel. Roddy trundles up to Hansel and sits down next to him. "Hey Hansel! Did you know Jonn's got a hideout in that church over there?" He gestures to said church. Player 1: "Uh. Nope." Hansel offers him a bowl of stew. "Not really surprised, though. Thieves and all." Player 2: "Thanks." Roddy takes the stew and starts shoveling it in his mouth. "S'good! Yeah I shoved rocks in his bedroll. I think Larkin knows the guy he's working with too." And that's when a loud boom echoed. The church building crumbled, Larkin and Jonn's room collapsing into rubble. Player 1: Hansel watches this happen, blank-faced. "Huh. Hey, uh. No one was in there, still, right?" Player 2: Roddy jumps as the building explodes, dumping his stew all over himself. He watches in horrified fascination as the building crumbles. Well, there went that prank. "Huh? Oh. Uh, no. Jonn and whatever-his-name-is wandered off that way," he gestures off at the forest. "At least I hope so..." Player 1: He glances in the direction Roddy motioned in and nods. "All right, well. Good. Too bad about your ... rock prank? I guess." Player 2: "I can just tell him about it later I guess. Or do it back on the Sugar Glider!" Roddy looks excited at the thought. "Or-" he cuts himself off before declaring his intention to possibly gang up with Jonn to do it to Hansel. "Uh. Hey can I have more stew?" He holds up his now-empty bowl, giving his best 'earnest' smile. Player 1: Hansel narrows his eyes but smiles a bit. "Yeah, of course." He ladles more stew into Roddy's bowl. "Hey. Also. Stop stealing your teammates' shit and don't hit them with candles. As a rule. If you get in trouble just come get me." Player 2: Roddy looks about to protest, but the last part of it makes him stop. Waaait. What? Roddy starts to say something and stops several times before managing to figure out what he's trying to say. "...What's that again?" Player 1: "Don't steal your teammates' shit," he repeats patiently. "Or hit them. In general." Player 2: "No no no not that part." Roddy shakes his head, flapping his hand in a circle. "You already said that part. It was the other one. ...About coming to you?" Player 1: "Yeah. If you get into something you can't handle, come get me." He looks nonplussed, like this should be obvious. Player 2: "Oh." Roddy blinks several times and starts to go back to his stew. But before even taking a bit he sets it back down and turns back to Hansel. "Okay but why." Player 1: Hansel looks genuinely confused. "Because I can help?" Player 2: Roddy meets him with the same blank incomprehension. "Okaaaay." Once more he starts to eat his stew again. This time he gets a few bites down before turning to Hansel and blurting out, "But why do you want to?" Player 1: Hansel has moved on to full-on perplexment. "We're teammates now. We look out for each other. That's what you do." He shrugs. "Anyway, you helped me when Jonn was in trouble, and you're friends with him now. That matters. A lot." Then he clams up to eat his own stew because that is far too much talking for Hansel. Player 2: Oh of course. He's friends with Jonn. Well and 'teammate'. But the friends with Jonn thing- that must why Hansel's willing to go especially out of his way for Roddy! This makes sense. Roddy nods, also diving into his stew. "I like Jonn, he's fun to be around," he said. "And- I'm glad to have you as a teammate too." Player 1: "Yeah. You know. It's good you two get along." Hansel seems like he might follow that up with something, but doesn't, shaking his head. Then he grumbles to himself for a moment and mumbles, "Yeah, I like having you as a teammate too. You're a good kid. Just stop stealing people's shit, all right." Player 2: Roddy pauses to give Hansel a look. 'Good kid'? ...Had anyone ever called Roddy that before? Well considering Hansel's kid was also a thief his standards were probably a bit warped. Roddy hums lightly, thinking for a minute. The thing is, he kinda likes stealing things. But Hansel does have a point about stealing from the party. Moromiir had thrown an axe at his head over the boots thing. "I'll stop stealing from our team. And our allies. But Moromiir didn't have to throw an axe at my head," he grumbled. That could have killed him but nobody was apologizing. Player 1: "Yeah, he shouldn't've done that." Hansel doesn't really know Mormiir. To be fair, he also doesn't know what exactly started the altercation, and doubts he'd get a coherent story out of the two of them. "That's one of those times when you can yell for me, all right? When weapons get involved, definitely come get me." Player 2: Hey Hansel agreed with him! Roddy perks up, nodding. "I will!" he promises. After all, having a half-orc that was even bigger than him on Roddy's side was always a definite plus. "I was working on giving him his boots back. Just the stupid sack. Can't get anything out of it without dumping out everything." Roddy pokes the gunnysack, scowling fiercely. "I should have gotten a proper bag of holding. Much more useful." Player 1: Hansel eyes the gunnysack. "Where'd you get that thing, anyway? Seems like more trouble than it's worth." Player 2: "Diva. I paid gold!" he quickly added. "It was expensive but I only paid gold." For a moment his gaze flickers down to Hansel's hand- specifically the missing pinky. And now that Roddy has reminded himself he paid for it, he wants to defend it. "But at least it holds more stuff?" Player 1: "If you didn't steal everything you saw, you might not need to hold more stuff," Hansel comments gently. Player 2: Roddy looks offended and starts to say something- but really he doesn't have a good argument. He slumps, picking at his stew bowl. "I like having stuff," he grumbles. Player 1: "Nothing wrong with having stuff. Just ... maybe not other peoples' stuff. All the time." He thinks for a moment. "I mean, if there are things you need, I can help you get them." To deflect, he quickly adds, "I'm sure Jonn'd help you out if you asked, too. Kid makes more money than I do." Player 2: Roddy's quiet for a moment, thinking. Hansel has a point, as much as Roddy doesn't like to admit it. "...I'll think before I steal," he finally says. Now he's uncomfortable too. Trying to deflect, he nudged Hansel's shoulder. "Maybe someday we'll be the rich ones, eh?" Player 1: "Good." Thank god. Good enough. He grins at Roddy's second comment and goes back to his stew. "Yeah, let's hope, eh?" END Category:Text Roleplay